Teardrops On My Guitar
by XxMeggyxX
Summary: Cleo is feeling dreadful. Every night she is going home and crying on her guitar,only one thing can mend her broken heart-Lewis. Charlotte and Lewis are now dating,is Clewis over?Can a wise man's words make Cleo carry on going?What will Cleo do?How many more teardops will fall on Cleo's guitar?Clewis one shot!I am bad at summaries sorry.


**A.N:Ok guys,here is a Clewis one shot. Set season 2 ,when Charlotte and Lewis are dating and Charlotte is not power crazed ,but still has powers. This is just a little fic about how Cleo feels. **

**Cleo's P.O.V**

Lewis looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see I want him back, he was everything that love should be. He made me complete. He made the water ripple. He made sure my sun comes up again in the morning. What can I say?He rocked my boat,he made the sky blue,he made my heart love. How lucky is Charlotte to have him?That used to be me ,then one little mistake changed it all. Only if I could turn back time.

I'll bet Charlotte's more beautiful than I ever was to him. That girl he talks about,his new soulmate. I can see my mind casting back, trying to remember how she looks. Shining red hair,beautiful eyes, flawless skin and a stunning smile. I wish I would stop crying and grow a spine. I need to get him out of my mind ,but the one thing what annoys me most makes me keep him in my mind-he moved on.

She's got everything that I have to live without. Why does she get a mum?Why does she get all the powers?More importantly him?

* * *

I went to the formal last night,in a beautiful purple number. Stuck with Nate a again like last year,I was standing in the corner just to look pretty. All night,I keep my eyes on Lewis. Under him,I see he really wants me. I may of been naive ,but now I am not. Do I really deserve to be standing at the punch bowl waiting for a dance?I will grow a spine,go ask him myself for a dance.

"Lewis,care to dance?"I asked.

"Sorry,I can't Charlotte said I should save the first dance for her,"Lewis told me.

"Oh,"I sighed.

"I could tell you a joke though,"He attempted.

"Hit me!"I said. He actually hit me in the arm though,"HEY!"I cried hitting him back.

"What did the thermometer say to the graduated cylinder?You may have graduated but I've got many degrees!"Lewis stated chuckling.

Lewis talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny. NOT. I still laugh just so he will laugh back. That means I can see that smile again. I see his hair sweeping back as his cheeks go bright red. I just love him so much. Soon,Charlotte returns and I retreat back to my corner at the formal._The night went all too slow without Lewis by me. The night was all too boring without Lewis._

* * *

I can't even see anyone when he's with me. It is just me and him. I bet that is how Charlotte feels. I bet I will never have another guy ,which makes me feel like he did. I remember the last time we kissed,it was electric,the world spun,our vision blurred,the sky glittered it was perfect. We broke apart,we said our goodbyes and then we are where we are today.

He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right. What does he mean by that?Am I invisible?Was I just a fadd?Was our love fake ,because I thought what we had was real? What does she have I don't?Remember our first kiss?The magic we felt?Has the magic gone out of this world?Just say what we had was true,Lewis please.

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night,still. I never stopped thinking about him. When I go sleep,he is the last thing I think about. Lewis is the first thing I think about, when I wake up too. Just say you feel the same,please?

Do you think Lewis knows that I learnt guitar for him?I learnt it ,so we could start a band. I would play the guitar,he would play the drums and we would get a loud applause and I would bow on the stage. Everything would be perfect. Rikki could dance. Emma could sing. We would take the world by storm. Being the ultimate couple ,while we take on the world together with our best friends by our side. Could it happen?

Time passed by,I know how to play the guitar now. Instead of playing,though my tears are being shed on my pink guitar. Tear by tear I cry. Lewis is the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. Come back with me and my tears will be dried up. The sun will come back out and no more tears can be shed on my guitar.

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star is that me and Lewis are perfect for each other and nobody can take that away. Charlotte is just another trend,I won't follow. If I keep on wishing on that wishing star,I should get my dream to come true. Cause I am not a princess ,but I know you are my prince and forever will be. Make me a princess,Lewis?

Lewis you song my song and I just can't I keep singing, don't know why I can't stop. I am addicted. Ooooooo Lewis you are the beat and that makes the music. Ooooooooo you keep my tune going on and that makes the music in me come out. Oooooooo you keep the rhythm going. Ooooooooo you keep the lyrics going on. Ooooooooo you keep the chorus repeating. Just see what you do to me Lewis.

Lewis you just walked by me with Charlotte. How can you not tell that I can't breathe?My cheeks go bright red. I keep my mouth shut ,so I won't start having a go at your girl. I mutter a hi,under my breath I curse. Why does she get the guy?I keep asking myself every hour.

Lewis waves to me ,then there he goes ,so angelically. The kind of flawless I wish I could be. Then,maybe just maybe he will see me in a new light. I could be his kind of flawless. Charlotte seems to be perfect too ,but if I dig deep enough I will find a flaw. Making me perfect once again.

Charlotte better hold him tight, give him all her love ,because his love won't last long with me around. Look in those beautiful eyes of his and she must know how lucky she is 'cause soon it will be me there with him again.

So, now every night I drive home alone. Without Lewis' loving arms ,but all I am doing is planning to get him back with me. Soon his sweet kisses will be on my lips again, now I am just thinking of how lonely I am when I drive home alone. Soon it will be Charlotte feeling that way. All I can think now is off that day...

Do you think Lewis knows that I learnt guitar for him?I learnt it ,so we could start a band. I would play the guitar,he would play the drums and we would get a loud applause and I would bow on the stage. Everything would be perfect. Rikki could dance. Emma could sing. We would take the world by storm. Being the ultimate couple ,while we take on the world together with our best friends by our side. That is the way it will be shortly.

As I turn out the light,I'll put his picture down. And maybe get some sleep tonight. Now I know,it could be me and him again. I look to my left, see his picture there. Looking at me with those big blue eyes. Kissing me gently. When life was perfect.

Do you think he knows he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar?The only one who can break my heart. Though,he could mend it with three words-I love you. I doubt he will say them ,because Charlotte's a mermaid now,closer than ever they are now. Is he replacing me?If so ,then more teardrops go on my guitar. Why am I such a mindless dreamer,a big believer?Maybe this time I was wrong,I couldn't have my happy ending.

He's the time taken up, but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall in love. Lewis is what makes me a complete. The colours in the rainbow,the tail to a mermaid,the roar to the lion,my everything. Could it be me and him again?

Was it the wrong time?Was there no spark?Suddenly, I remember a wise man's words...

**"At the right place,at the right time magic happens,"**

So,the problem was it was the wrong place,the wrong time ,so magic couldn't happen. I guess I can fix that.

**A.N:REVIEW!I don't own h2o too!**


End file.
